


Two Trisha's and a Matthew

by Onlymostydead



Series: Valentine's Day Dance 2019 [2]
Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Hurt/Comfort, Other, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Something with Trisha's name has been bothering Trisha for a while now, and she's gotta tell Matthew how she feels... Little does she know, he felt the same way.And then the Valentine's Day Dance was scheduled, and things fell into place.





	Two Trisha's and a Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February and early Polyamorous appreciation day (first day of every month)!

Trisha was having a problem. A very big problem, with her name all over it. Well, not all over it. More like they shared a name. 

It was the other Trisha. That was the problem. Or she was the problem? She couldn't find a way to put it, really, and now the pronouns sounded all confusing and-

It wasn't her fault; not at all. Trisha (not Trisha two) just couldn't help it. From the moment she saw her, even though she had been wearing the Atchison orange cheer uniform, she had been smitten. Convincing her to join the cheer squad was a dream come true... But also a massive problem.

What was she going to tell Matthew?

Because she loved him, she really did. Matthew and her were solid, no matter how far they went back, or what happened between them. She didn't want to break up with him; no way. But...

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, honey?" 

"Well..." She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. "What do you think of Trisha?"

"I love her." He declared, kissing the top of her head. "But I suppose you mean Trisha two."

"Yeah." Trisha blushed, tucking a few loose wisps of hair behind her ear. "What do you think of her?"

"Well, I love her too. She's your best friend, after all."

She sucked in a breath. "But do you like, actually love her, love her?"

"Baby... Well, I suppose I should be honest." Matthew sighed. "I do have some pretty strong feelings for her. But I would never, ever, break up with you. Not for her, or anyone."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Matt." Trisha kissed him on the cheek. "But... I feel the same way about her."

For a scary moment of silence, her heart felt like it would burst through her chest, like that scary alien movie. Or, never mind, that was the alien, not the heart.

His eyes widened. "You mean to tell me- you like her too?"

She nodded. "But, like you said. I won't break up with you. I... I want to be with both of you."

"Yes. Hell yes!" Matthew grinned from ear to ear, then kissed her straight on the lips. "Should we talk to her about it?"

"About what?" 

"About, you know, going out together!" 

Trisha blinked, then broke into a smile. "You mean, like, you'd actually all want to go out together? For real?" 

"Baby, I haven't felt right about keeping how I feel about her away from you for this long. Hearing that you feel the same way... Well, I don't want to waste any time that we could be spending asking her out." 

"It would be a long distance relationship." She pointed out. "With her modeling job. That always makes things hard in the movies, I know that."

"Honey, I think we'll figure that out." He kissed her forehead again. "And she comes back here once in a while."

"Ooh, yeah, you're right." Trisha nodded. "And she'll be back for Valentine's Day, too."

"And she'll be back for Valentine's Day?" He whistled. "We've gotta call after practice, alright?"

"That sounds like a plan!" She pulled out her phone and made a note of it. "And it is scheduled!"

"Perfect. Now, the football team's gotta be looking for me. I'll see you in a bit, honey."

Trisha leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you later, babe."

***

"Hey, Trisha!"

"Hi guys! Is this working?" Trisha two waved her hand in front of her phone, moving choppily on FaceTime. "There you are! You just loaded in!"

"Hi, uh, Trisha." Trisha could already feel her face heating up. "Matthew and I wanted to ask you something."

"Ooh, are we playing one of those 'getting to know each other' games again?" She perked up. "What's your favorite animal?"

"No, Trisha, we're not playing one of those games." Matthew explained. "Though, if we were, that would have to be a panda."

"Panda's are cool... But seriously, what is it?"

He looked over at Trisha.

"Okay. Here it goes." She took a deep breath and blew it all out. "You know how, in movies, there are always those weird love triangles?"

"Yes..."

"And the main character always has to choose between the two people?"

"Yep! That sounds pretty familiar." She nodded. "Hold on, I'm going to set you two don't for a moment while a fix my ponytail. Don't pay any attention to the hotel ceiling."

"Alright, I won't look." Trisha handed the phone to Matthew. "Can you still hear me?"

"Yep! Loud and clear."

"Wait, what was I talking about?"

"Love triangles." Matthew reminded. "And the main character having to choose."

"Right! Got it. Thanks, babe." She kissed him on the cheek. "So, as I was saying-"

"Love triangles." Trisha two confirmed, coming back on screen. "And I'm back!"

"Oh, thank goodness, I was getting worried." 

Matthew cleared is throat. "So, as we were saying..."

"OooOooh! Do you two have a love triangle on your hands? Someone else who likes one of you?" She smiled. "Who is it? You've gotta tell me everything."

"Well... Not exactly." Trisha explained. "We both like a, uh, certain person, and we we're wondering if that person would want to date the two of us."

"Are you looking for my advice?" She shrugged. "I think you should just go for it. It never hurts to ask!"

"Alright, uh..." Trisha looked up at Matthew.

"So, Trisha," He started. "Do you want to date us?"

"Hold on a minute, can you repeat that? My audio is going all funky."

"Do you want to date us?" He asked again, clearer this time.

She gasped. "No! Really? I didn't mean 'no,' like 'no,' I meant 'no' like, I don't believe it!"

"You can believe it, alright." Matthew said. "We really do both like you a lot. From the moment I saw you in that old pink Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform-"

"Same!" Trisha interrupted. "Except, you were in the Atchison one. You probably remember it... It was orange."

"Exactly."

"I think I'm going to cry! Yes! Yes I want to go out with you! Aww, I just want to hug you both so much right now and squish your perfect, beautiful faces... But I'll be there for Valentine's Day!"

"I know, right?" Trisha smiled. "I'm like, so excited."

"So excited!" She agreed. "Well, I have call in five minutes, so I should probably go... I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait more!"

"Alright, girls." Matthew smiled, shaking his head. "Until we see each other next, Trisha."

"Bye!"

She hung up the call.

Trisha let out a deep breath. "Oh, that went so much better than I thought it would."

"It really did." Matthew agreed. "It really did."

***

Then, only a little more than a week away from the set date, a Valentine's Day dance was planned. Immediately, Trisha texted their group chat about it, seeing if they could all go.

(Trisha 2): I can be there! My flight gets in tomorrow, and I don't leave until the 17th!

(Trisha 2): Or was it the eighteenth?

(Matthew): thats amazing! I'm looking forward to it

Trisha smiled, shoving her phone back into her pocket. They were picking up other Trisha from the airport really early in the morning, and then... They would all be able to be together again. This time with none of the weird, awkward tension between them. That had gotten pretty dicey, a couple of times. Like after Matthew explained what he thought they were talking about with the pool party, in France. Or just other times that seemed smaller.

But now she was getting texted from another number.

(Mackenzie): We're meeting at Brittnay's after practice 

(Trisha): Scheduled! I'll be there

***

But once she was there... There was no focusing that could be done on the Valentine's Day Dance, or the fact that Brittnay and Mackenzie couldn't figure out that they were in love. Trisha stared out the window, just daydreaming.

A car drove past, very quickly, and she thought did a moment that it was an ice cream truck. But if it was an ice cream truck, why was it speeding? And why wasn't it playing music? That was something she could investigate... If the car wasn't already gone. That complicated things. Maybe somebody's home security systems picked it up.

But the ice cream truck got her thinking about getting ice cream with Matthew and other Trisha on a hot summer day, just kicking back, relaxing, finding patterns in the clouds...

That was another reason it couldn't be an ice cream truck: it was February. There were no warm days to eat ice cream on, it was still fairly cold.

That meant-

Mackenzie's voice came back into focus. "...you're going with Matthew, right?"

"What?" Trisha nearly jumped up from her position on one of the Matthews's overstuffed armchairs. "Sorry, I thought I saw the ice cream tru- something, outside the window. What did you say, Mackenzie?"

"I asked if you're going with Matthew."

"Oh, yeah." She chuckled, feeling her face heat up. "Matthew, other Trisha and I are all going together."

Trisha could tell they didn't quite understand, but she didn't mind. She loved her girlfriend and her boyfriend, and that was that. It didn't really matter what they thought, though she couldn't imagine they'd mind.

"So, like, are you all dating or something?" Brittnay asked with a shrug. "That's cool."

"Yeah, it really is." She nodded, breathing a little sigh of relief. "We're a lot happier now. No awkward sexual tension getting in the way of our friendship."

"That's just fucking great." Mackenzie spat, looking pissed off, but... Not at this. "You can't go to a Valentine's Day dance alone, that'd just be weird."

"Yeah, no kidding." Brittnay rolled her eyes.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yeah, a little bit." She smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Trisha could watch how Mackenzie checked her out; it was painful to watch them not understand their attraction to each other.

"I mean," Mackenzie swallowed, licking her lips. "Do you have a date?"

"No." Brittnay stated. "There's only one person in the school I want to go to the dance with."

And it was Mackenzie; she already knew that. She and half of Overland Park, but not Mackenzie herself.

"Oh really?" Mackenzie, ever clueless, raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

Then they went back and forth, not actually fighting, but exchanging words like they could be fighting, if they wanted to. Recently it had been a lot of this from between them.

"Fucking hell, Mackenzie, this isn't twenty questions!" Brittnay stood up from where she was sitting, not hitting full volume, but close. "When you know who it is, you'll know, okay? Is that fine to you?"

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to find my own date!"

"I guess you will!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Guys. Shh." Trisha interrupted then, holding up both her hands in an attempt to appease them. "Don't start fighting."

This was going to be one hell of a week. As they went back down to arguing, she wondered if this was just going to be her life for a little while.

***

It was four in the morning, and Trisha was trying very hard to keep herself awake, so that she could keep Matthew awake. He was driving, after all, on their way to the airport. To pick up the other Trisha.

Suddenly, her heart was pounding. Her eyes were still heavy, but there was no way she was going to fall asleep now

"Hey, think about it." She said, tapping his shoulder. "We're going to pick up Trisha two."

Matthew frowned. "We're going to have to work on that."

"Work on what?"

"How we call her 'Trisha two' all the time. Doesn't it seem a little... Odd?"

Trisha shrugged. "I doubt she minds."

"But really. You couple be Trisha C, and she could be-"

"Hey, Matthew?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Keep your eyes on the road." She reminded, patting his thigh. "We're almost there, anyway."

"Yep. Thank you for helping me stay awake."

"I, uh, definitely got close to falling asleep there." Trisha admitted. "A couple of times."

"It's alright."

"But we're going to pick up Trisha two!" She said with all the tired enthusiasm she could muster. "We'll finally get to see her again!"

"I can't wait." Matthew laid a still hand on her thigh. "But I'm going to need you to keep talking so I don't doze off."

So she talked, and talked, about everything from when ice cream trucks should be around to the likelihood of finding a possum behind the school dumpster. It wasn't long until they reached the airport, though, and thankfully found a spot to park that wasn't too far.

"Alright, we're parked, right?"

"Yep." Matthew turned off the car, sliding his key into his coat pocket. "You got everything?"

"I have the welcome home sign, and... Oh no, where is it." Trisha dug around in her pockets, and her seat. "There it is! I've got Chapstick."

"Okay then, we are good to go."

But as they walked through the airport, trying to find the right arrival gate, Trisha got that same feeling again. She was far too excited to even think about sleeping; Trisha two was going to be here! Besides, she was currently in an airport, one of the worst places to be, because it had to do with flying, which was-

"Oh my goodness." Trisha's eyes went wide. "Other Trisha is in a plane right now. She's in the air." 

"Actually," Matthew reached down and took her hand with one of his hands, showing her his phone with the other. "This says that she just landed."

"Thank goodness. Oh man. Phew! I was really scared for a second there." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." 

"No problem, honey. That means she's going to me coming down here any minute now!"

"I can't wait! Oh, was that a dog? Do you think I can- nope, that's a police dog. Never mind." Trisha sighed in disappointment, watching the security officer walk by with the dog. "You know, they really don't want you to pet those."

"Oh, yeah. They really do not." He agreed, nodding firmly. "I was there for that, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, when I got tazed?"

"You got tazed!?"

"Ohh, that was a different time." Trisha nodded. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. Oh wait! That's her!"

Matthew blinked as she let go of his hand. "You got tazed?"

"Trisha!"

"Trisha!"

"Ooh, I can't believe you're here!" Trisha two grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm here! Wait, where am I?"

"Uhh... Gate 6C?"

"Great! Oh, I love you! Wait, can I kiss you?" 

"Uhh... Yeah. Yes. Please. Yea-"

Trisha two leaned in and kissed her quickly, then pulled back. Giggling, they both went in for it again, and again.

"Oh, wait! Is Matthew here?"

As if on cue, Matthew hugged the two of them, picking them both up and spinning them around. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Me too, me too! Wait, can I kiss you too?"

As they kissed, and Trisha watched, her heart felt warm in her chest. This was what she wanted, here with the two of them as Valentine's Day was coming up...

"Alright." Matthew pulled away first, taking one of each of their hands in his. "Come on now, let's head home."

And on the way...

"So, I've gotta ask something." Matthew glanced back at the two girls in the backseat. "You are both named Trisha, so how would you like to be referred to?"

"I'm okay with Trisha two, really." Trisha two saying, yawning. "Man, I am way more tired than I thought."

"Sounds good to me." 

***

The next week was a rush of activities. Dress shopping, which they were both half asleep for but it was totally fun anyway, passing out all together on Matthew's bed when they got back to his place, pillow fights, sleepovers together where they played mostly spin the bottle... It was great.

But now was the day of the actual dance, and Trisha was nervous. She had already taken a shot to calm her nerves which was a bad idea because alcohol made her a little dizzy and a little nauseous which was bad because-

"Hey, Trisha, you okay?" Trisha two asked, leaning across the middle seat in the back just to be a little closer to her. "You were hyperbole-ating for a little bit, there."

"Um, actually." She bit her lip, trying to slow herself down. "It's hyperventilating."

"Right! I totally knew that. Thanks, babe." Trisha two pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And don't worry, that didn't leave any transfer!"

"Okay, good. How do I look?"

"You look amazing, sweetheart." Matthew answered from the front seat.

Trisha two giggled. "You're both gorgeous."

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening." She took a deep breath. "You both look so amazing, and now I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh no! Don't cry. It's going to be great."

"What if people think it's weird?" 

"What's weird?" Trisha two shrugged. "We're just a cool trio going to the Valentine's Day Dance together. Oh! Is it because I already graduated?"

"No, honey, it's not..." Matthew started, then decided against that. "Nobody is going to give us any shit. And if they do, I promise they won't get away with it."

"Phew. Alright. Thanks for that, guys." Trisha fluffed her ponytail nervously, wiping off her palms on her dress. "I really needed that. But now..."

"Let's go out there, and show them who the Valentine's Day dream team really is!"

They all got out of the car, and Matthew held her right hand, Trisha two on her left, and together they walked into the auditorium, feeling perfect.

And in that moment, with the two of them beside her... Trisha always knew she was around the most popular girls in school, but she didn't feel like she was one until just now. This was all the attention she needed, right here: her boyfriend holding one hand, her girlfriend holding the other.

And it didn't matter at all what anyone thought.

They were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently closed, but if you have a good one I'll queue it.
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
